starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kaloth
Star Wars name origin Should this go under trivia? The Kaloth-class battlecruiser appeared in the Star Wars novel, Specter of the Past, published in 1997. (That's three years before StarCraft 64 came out, give or take a few months.) Could be coincidence, however. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:00, 17 July 2008 (UTC) It actually appeared in Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim, a Star Wars game supplement, in 1993, even earlier. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:02, 17 July 2008 (UTC) It probably could be mentioned. Just something like "the kaloth-class battlecruiser from Star Wars..." or the like. Additionally, (I'm not certain on how this is done) that statement could be linked to the wookiepedia article about the kaloth-class.Geekboy72 01:20, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I don't see it this bit of trivia as notable. Meco 01:49, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Meaning of Kaloth's name? I didn't find anything remarkable when I Googled KALOTH. However, I've noticed many of the names aren't not always spelled exactly right (Velari Tribe, velati). I tried KARATH and got some interesting results. Karath is an old Hebrew word with several meanings; one meaning is "to sever" or "to cut off." It can also mean "to create an alliance or strike a covenant." It fits the story rather well. In exchange for being brought back to life, Stukov becomes Kaloth's slave. The-Watcher 01:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC)The-Watcher That is an incredible find. I hope Blizzard continues Stukov's storyline, even if only in a side mission or lore book. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Division name I don't know how we'd reference this, but I just found out, a battle.net division is named Kaloth (well, a bunch of them, like "Kaloth Theta"). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) How did Kaloth survive the purge? According to an interview with Chris Metzen (it's in the new updated reference), cerebrates cannot long survive the death of the Overmind. Of course, maybe Kaloth hadn't been "away" for long, which is why it's in the notes section and not the main text. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any inconsistencies here. At all. Metzen never said Cerebrates immediatly die after the Overmind's death. And look at both Daggoth and his ilk (whp survived long enough to created the new Overming) and The Cerebrate (who was alive and well after Overmind's death and lived long enough to be commanding Ktrrigan's forces in both The Reckoning and Omega). Kaloth may very well be among the last of (possibly THE last one) the Overmind's cerebrates or maybe his affilitation belongs neither to Kerrigan's nor Daggoth's parts of the Swarm, he could also well be one of Kerrigan's Cerebrates, maybe even player character (Kaloth's affilation was never clarified, so any of these cases is possible). XEL 06:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Kaloth in LotV? In HotS, after Stukov join with Kerrigan's Swarm, Abathur say he was created by someone ever better of him. Now we know the creator of Stukov is Kaloth. I think this reference can suggest a Kaloth appear in LotV, what do you think?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 21:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :It's a reference to Narud. Stukov, as we see in HotS, is the result of Narud's experimentation, and he even suggests submitting to assimilation within "the entity's" (Narud's) Swarm (paraphrased). Can't really submit to Kaloth if he's been long dead.--Hawki (talk) 21:39, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::We do not know if Kaloth is dead, then if it was really Narud would say "Narud" and not "someone", meaning that they referred to someone else, then Stukov has NEVER been infested by Narud, but by Kaloth, how says Stukov himself: Let's recap. I was betrayed and killed, shot into space, captured by the Zerg, resurrected and infested, cured, given to Moebius to research the Protoss care, and was instead experimented on as the cure slowly failed. Everyone up to speed? Good. " He says that the cure is FAILED, not that Narud the re-infest, this means that Narud has nothing to do with its creation, it has only used as a lab rat, then the reference is undoubtedly referring to Kaloth.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 21:45, October 3, 2015 (UTC)